


A Sip of Eternity

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: "Sitting next to you is like taking a sip of eternity, the stars, the sky, never tasted so good." — Christy Ann Martin
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A Sip of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodofthepen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofthepen/gifts).



“Nykin?”

Ambrose blinked the sleep from their eyes, lifting their head from where it’d been resting on Barbatos’ shoulder. “What is it?”

The book in his hand snapped shut. “Might I suggest you rest in a more comfortable position?” A small, soft smile. “I can’t imagine your current one will do your neck any favors.”

“Mm…good idea.” Eyes half-closed, they shifted so they were laying down on the fainting couch, pulling their legs closer so their feet didn’t hit Barbatos on accident.

Distantly, they heard the rustle of fabric, and a blanket is draped over their body.

“Sleep well, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hyllaswriting.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyllaswriting/)


End file.
